1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns cosmetic compositions using natural extracts to ameliorate the skin irritating effects of surfactants.
2. The Related Art
Surfactants are known to remove skin protecting lipids. Through this process of removing the skin's protective oils, irritation and even erythema arise in the epidermis. Even the mildest surfactants have some negative irritating effects.
A classic approach to solving this problem is use of only the mildest surfactants. A complementary tactic is the avoidance of solvent vehicles which might enhance the harshness of any surfactant. Control of pH is another factor. Inclusion of additives effective as anti-irritant agents is yet another tactic. Anti-irritant agents are particularly well known in cosmetics incorporating retinoids and/or alpha-hydroxycarboxylic acids.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,526 (Castro et al.) discloses the use of rosmarrinic acid (i.e. rosemary extract) as an anti-irritant to ameliorate the effects of alpha-hydroxy acids. Other similarly effective natural substances include silver birch extract, licorice extract and borage seed oil. None have been specifically indicated as effective against the destructive action of surfactants.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition formulated with a natural extract for ameliorating any harsh skin properties brought on by the presence of surfactants.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for reducing the irritant effects of surfactants in cosmetic compositions.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from consideration of the following summary and detailed description.